Loving You
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: "aku bermaksud untuk mendapatkan penghormatan paling tinggi dengan menikahimu. Jadi Kim Ryeowook, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya, maukah kau menikah denganku?"/KyuWook! Sequel 'Eternal Sunshine'/ Shounen- ai, BoyXBoy. Don't Like Don't Read!


**Tittle** : Loving You (Sequel of 'Eternal Sunshine')

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : KyuWook

**Length** : Oneshoot, Song-Fict

**Genre** : Romance, Fluff

**Summary** : "aku bermaksud untuk mendapatkan penghormatan paling tinggi dengan menikahimu. Jadi Kim Ryeowook, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya, maukah kau menikah denganku?"/KyuWook! Sequel 'Eternal Sunshine'/ Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Warning** : eum, ini bisa jadi Sequel dari ff Kyuwook ku yang sebelumnya, 'Eternal Sunshine'. Tapi bisa juga dibaca sendiri. Happy reading~! Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**KyuWook**

**.**

Ryeowook bergumam riang sembari duduk disalah satu bangku ditaman tersebut. Ia menatap jauh ke arah beberapa anak kecil yang tengah bermain di taman itu. Terkadang ia ikut tertawa saat melihat tingkah mereka.

Angin bertiup sedikit kencang, meski tidak sekencang saat musim dingin. Angin itu membuat dedaunan yang menaungi tempatnya berada bergerak kasar, membuat bias-bias sinar matahari mengenainya. Dan ia tersenyum lembut saat merasakan hangatnya mentari menyentuh kulitnya.

Ryeowook menghela nafas kecil lalu melirik sekilas arloji yang melingkar di tangannya.

14.15. sudah hampir satu jam ia duduk disini, menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung datang.

Bukannya Ryeowook tak memiliki pekerjaan apapun yang harus ia lakukan, ia hanya seorang dosen yang mengajar di Seoul Art University, ia mengajar music kontemporer, khususnya piano dan writing lyric. Dan hari ini ia tak ada jam mengajar siang. Apalagi kekasihnya itu sudah berjanji akan bertemu disini untuk makan siang.

Ryeowook menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ini sudah hampir 3 bulan mereka kembali bersama setelah break dulu. Tak bisa dipungkiri, terdapat perasaan tak aman yang ia rasakan dalam hubungan mereka.

Memang, Kyuhyun sangat baik padanya, bahkan ia kini tinggal di apartement Kyuhyun. semua berjalan seperti seharusnya. Dan seharusnya Ryeowook tak perlu memikirkan hal lain selain membahagiakan dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun. tapi tetap saja, perasaan was-was itu ada, mengingat mereka pernah melakukan hal bodoh sebelumnya.

"gwenchana, ia akan segera datang."

Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan hatinya sendiri. Ini bukan kali pertama Kyuhyun terlambat. Sudah hampir 3 minggu ini namja tampan itu selalu terlambat ketika membuat janji makan siang dengannya. Dan dengan alasan yang sama, jika tidak rapat, macet. Ryeowook tahu namja itu tidak berbohong, ia mengatakan apa adanya. Tapi tetap saja, ia kecewa saat kekasihnya terlambat.

"tak apa, ia mencintaimu." Ryeowook selalu mengulang kalimat itu setiap kali Kyuhyun membuatnya menunggu. Ia tak mau pikiran jahat membuatnya menuduh yang tidak-tidak pada kekasihnya. Ia percaya pada Kyuhyun, dan ia tak mau mengecewakannya.

.

.

.

"aish! Sial!" Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan saat lagi-lagi ada rapat yang melebihi jam seharusnya itu berakhir. Ia melirik jamnya sekilas dan segera mempercepat larinya saat melihat sudah lebih dari jam dua siang. Berarti ia sudah sangat terlambat.

Namja tampan itu segera mengambil buket bunga yang sudah ia pesan dari meja resepsionis di kantornya dan kembali berlari ke tempat mobilnya berada. Ia segera masuk, meletakkan bungaya dengan aman dikursi sampingnya, lalu mengemudi dengan cepat meninggalkan kantornya.

Dalam perjalanan ia berdo'a semoga jalanan tidak macet dan tak ada halangan papun menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Ryeowook.

.

Do'a Kyuhyun terkabul karena tak sampai 15 menit ia sudah memarkir mobilnya di dekat taman. Ia segera keliuar dan membawa dengan hati-hati buket bunga yang ia punya. Ia merapikan sejenak jas dan juga celananya sebelum menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju Ryeowook. Ia bisa melihat namja manis itu tengah duduk membelakanginya.

"huh, kau harus bisa Kyuhyun ah." Ia bergumam pelan. Tangannya yang tidak membawa buket meraba saku celananya, memastikan bahwa benda yang ia butuhkan tidak tertinggal. Dan ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat semua sudah seperti yang ia harapkan.

Ia mencoba tersenyum lebar dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat Ryeowook berada. Ia mencoba tak menimbulkan suara saat mendekatinya, dan dengan cepat menjulurkan buket bunga itu hingga menutupi seluruh wajah Ryeowook.

"astaga Kyuhyun! kau mengagetkanku." Ryeowook dengan cepat mengambil bunga itu dan menyingkirkannya dari hadapannya hingga kini ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun dengan jelas.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lebar melihat Ryeowook mengerucut kesal ke arahnya, "kau terlambat. Lagi." Rajuknya manja. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat aksi itu. Ryeowook membiarkan tawa Kyuhyun mengisi keheningan yang tadi ia rasakan, dan ia tersenyum saat merasakan rasa tak aman itu langsung hilang. Kyuhyun memang tempatnya seharusnya berada.

Tanpa Ryeowook sadari, tawa Kyuhyun sudah berhenti, dan namja itu menunduk, memegang kedua lututnya, "Ryeowook ah." Dan memanggil namanya pelan.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya cepat, entah kenapa jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai berlutut didepannya, "K – kyuhyun ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Berdirilah! Kita menjadi tontonan orang yang lewat." Ryeowook sedikit memekik nyaring. Tangannya yang tak membawa buket bunga mencoba menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun dari pahanya, menyuruh namja itu berdiri.

"Ryeowook ah."

Kyuhyun memanggil lagi nama namja itu, memandang penuh senyum ke arahnya. Ryeowook berhenti menyuruh Kyuhyun berdiri dan membiarkan namja itu berlutut. Dan kini tangannya yang bebas digenggam oleh Kyuhyun.

"aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, aku tahu aku tak sempurna. Jika disandingkan denganmu, entahlah, sampai sekarang aku tak tahu kenapa kau masih mau berada disisku, selalu ada disisiku. Dan aku sangat bahagia karena itu. Kau adalah hadiah Tuhan paling berharga yang kumiliki. Entah harus berapa ratus kali aku perlu berlutut dan berucap syukur di hadapan-Nya karena memilikimu disisiku. Ah, apa aku terlalu gombal menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya memandang Ryeowook, dan namja manis itu tertawa kecil dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dlaam-dalam, ia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Tapi beruntung, tawa Ryeowook membuat semuanya terasa lebih baik. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Dan sekarang, didepanmu, aku berlutut," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya, meletakkannya di atas tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Ryeowook. Namja manis itu membuka mulutnya terkejut. Ia sedikit menarik buket bunganya hingga menutup sebagian wajahnya yang sangat memerah.

"aku bermaksud untuk mendapatkan penghormatan paling tinggi dengan menikahimu. Jadi Kim Ryeowook, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya, maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari membuka kotaknya. Memperlihat sebuah cincin indah dengan 3 buah permata berwarna hitam diatasnya.

Ryeowook tak mengatakan apapun, matanya bergerak bergantiaan antara memandang Kyuhyun dan cincin di dalam kotak itu. Dan tanpa ia inginkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja, menimbulkan sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kyuhyun ah!"

Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat buket bunganya terlempar ke samping dan keduanya jatuh telentang di atas tanah. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat reaksi spontan itu, melingkarkan tangannya nyaman di sekeliling pinggang Ryeowook dan membiarkan tubuh Ryeowook menindih tubuhnya sempurna.

"aku mau, Kyuhyun, aku mau mencintaimu selamanya. Astaga! Aku sangat bahagia." Dan Ryeowook berbisik pelan dalam isakannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

Ah, ini hal yang ia harapakan terwujud. Semua ke khawatiran seakan musnah begitu ia berada dipelukan Kyuhyun. dia benar-benar sempurna untuknya.

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

Senyum tak lepas dari wajah Ryeowook sejak tadi acara lamaran yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. ia memandang tangan kirinya yang kini terdapat cincin tunangannya dari Kyuhyun. ah, ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum makin lebar memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum cerah ke arahnya. Mereka duduk dibangku taman dengan dirinya yang bersandar nyaman di dada Kyuhyun.

"geunyang. Aku masih tak percaya kau akan menikahiku." Jawab Ryeowook ragu. Kyuhyun berdecak lalu mencium dahi Ryeowook.

"aku sangat mencintaimu, Ryeowook." Gumamnya kemudian. Ryeowook mengangguk lalu mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Kyuhyun, "aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan mereka kembali diam sembari menikmati kebersamaan itu.

"ah, Kyuhyun. kurasa aku tahu alasan kenapa kita dulu berpisah." Ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun sedikit menggeser tubuhnya hingga kini ia menghadap wajah Ryeowook, "apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Ia belum menemukan alasannya sampai sekrang. Dan cukup mengejutkan baginya bahwa Ryeowook mengingatnya sekarang.

"kau berubah." Satu kalimat singkat itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "maksudmu?" tanyanya balik. Ryeowook tersenyum sendu lalu menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dikantor. Akhir minggu kita tak lagi bisa berkencan. Kau selalu terlambat saat berjanji. Dan kau lebih sering emosi karena lelah saat bersamaku. Dan suatu saat kau benar-benar marah, karena aku merengek ingin berkencan. Dan begitulah, lalu kita putus." Jelas Ryeowook pelan. ia kembali teringat masa lalunya yang cukup menyesakkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu mencium kedua mata Ryeowook yang hampir menangis, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh namja itu, "aku akan menjadi lebih baik. Aku akan berusaha. Kau percaya padaku kan? Aku juga sadar bahwa akhir-akhir ini aku sering membuatmu menunggu. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud melakukan itu."

Ryeowook mengangguk mendengar penjelasan itu, ia menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun dan melingkarkannya nyaman disekeliling leher namja itu, "aku percaya padamu, Kyu. Dan aku tahu, kau tak sengaja untuk terlambat." Jawab Ryeowook sembari tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kedua dahi mereka bersentuhan, "kurasa kau melupakan satu hal." Bisiknya kemudian. Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya, "apa?" ia merasa tak melupakan satu hal.

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Ryeowook, menyisakan jarak diantara kedua bibir mereka untuknya berbicara, "ciuman kita." Dan Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Dengan senang hati ia langsung memejakan kedua matanya, membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium Ryeowook, mengulum lembut kedua belah bibir namja itu. Penuh cinta, perasaan, bukan hanya nafsu dan emosi.

Kyuhyun sadar, sebuah hubungan tak akan pernah berjalan dengan baik jika hanay satu pihak yang mempertahankannya. Harus ada komunikasi yang baik antara dirinya dan Ryeowook. Dan ia tak ingin mengulang kesalah yang sama.

"aku mencintaimu, Cho Ryeowook."

.

_I'm on my way to meet you_

_With a single rose in my hands, girl_

_If you see me, you'll smile, but_

_You probably used to everything (now you)_

_I'm sorry for being so late_

_Now I will tell you_

_Baby every day and night you stay by my side_

_I promise that your love is a more precious gift than anything in the world_

_Yes, I do, I can't stop loving you_

_You may say that I changed_

_But I'm always standing in that place (I'm always there)_

_I'm thankful the warm sunlight that embraces my awkwardness, oh girl_

_I'm sorry for being so late_

_Now I will tell you_

_Baby every day and night you stay by my side_

_I promise that your love is a more precious gift_

_Than anything in the world_

_Yes, I do, I can't stop loving you_

_._

**END**

Kkkkk~ Lack of idea.

Tiba-tiba pingin buat fluff, tapi jadinay kayak gini. Ini fluff gak sih? Ah! Paling gak bisa bikin adegan kayak diatas~~~~~

Pokoknya pingin aja nulis cerita apapun. Lagi ada waktu kosong tapi ide stuck! Jadilah ff abal ini~ semoga cukup baik untuk dibaca.


End file.
